


Icarus Fallen

by WarriorOmen



Series: Icarus [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Collars, Daddy Kink, Death, Drug Use, Gangsters, Gore, Gunplay, M/M, Machete Play, Manipulation, Motorcycles, Slurs, Smoking, Tattoo's, Violence, Violent Sex, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorOmen/pseuds/WarriorOmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're in the game now, Will. The only way out is death."</p><p>Months after Will gives himself over to Hannibal; he finds himself deeply in the underground life of the gangster.  Finding himself struggling with his new position in life,he finds himself in the middle of a violent turf war and realizes that the life he signed up for is far gritter than he could have ever imagined.</p><p>(Sequel to Icarus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. You get a sequel. 
> 
> Like Icarus, the time period is still 1987.
> 
> I would like to make a few quick notes. Hannibal and Will's relationship isn't really all that healthy. It's not. Just throwing that out there. It isn't even the starting point of a healthy relationship.
> 
> This is probably the grittiest fic I've ever written. I struggled a bit writing it (with writers block-not the content. The more violent the better in my opinion) so I really hope it's not to terrible.
> 
> And finally,this is really.fucking.long. Yes. I know.
> 
> As always,enjoy!

~~~

Then

~~~

Early fall in down town Baltimore gave the streets a sort of misty sheen that hung precariously in the air; blanketing the city in a sort of dewy embrace that left only the faintest touches of cold and crisp behind. Stepping through it's curtain left the individual covered lightly in it's residue, as though touched by the hand of Mother Nature herself.

If, of course, you chose to look at it with such a romantic, piss-ant view point. 

Regan Lau preferred to disagree. Touches of ice upon his fine tweed left him irritable (more so than as was usual) and the shimmer of wetness upon deep set cheeks left him shivering. Which only addled his already perpetual distaste of the whole event.

“Fuck,' Lau groused 'I hate September.”

Especially in this dingy little city. Baltimore wasn't exactly to his tastes-Lau preferred larger,more grossly overcrowded area's such as New York or Jersey. But Baltimore had been a decent source of nigh invaluable income as of late; and he wanted a piece of it. No. Lau wanted the whole pie with whipped cream and cherries dipped in his special,particular flavour.

Such as the blood of everyone weaker than he. 

But again-that was an all to romantic view point that was best suited for an Anne Rice novel, or some equally surrealistic fantasy life. Where no matter where you went or who you happened to be, there'd be some great, epic beauty just waiting to sweep you off your feet and bring you to a life of wonder and bemusement that existed outside your four windowed bedroom door.

“I can show you the world!” Lau mocked as he forced his feet to side step what may or may not have been a living squirrel some hours ago. 'What do we got?” Addressing his second, arms out to allow the other man to relieve him of the wet tweed, expertly straightening his half-windsor. 'Because I didn't walk here in the motherfucking rain for rabbit dung.”

“Information.' The second, Christopher; returned. “Valuable information.”

That would remain to be seen. Regan and Christopher often disagreed on what was considered 'valuable' and what was considered 'bullshit.”

Case in point, things that did not have any true meaning nor use to Regan himself was, in Lau's opinion 'Useless bullshit you can kindly get out of my sight.' Whereas Christopher, demure and open minded as he was, preferred to look more closely at the 'bigger picture.”

Waste of time really. The bigger picture was often rife with sewer rats and commoners who spent too much of their existence wrapped up in the vapid, materialistic lives and pretended to know jack shit about the world and it's political policies.

Yet, he'd at least give Christopher the benefit of the doubt. After all,he had walked all the way here, to this pathetic excuse for a book store.

“Are you planning to show me this information? Or do I get to stand here like an ass until you decide that it's “presentable?”

'Yes sir,of course sir. Only a moment.' Christopher hasted, exasperated,opening the door to reveal a man who birthed the body of a worm and had the face of a particularly irritated gopher.

“Go on.' Christopher urged. 'He doesn't have all day you know.”

“Those who are in charge never do.' Gopher man announced, Regan's eyes slitted at the tone. Already,he disliked the man's attitude.

“What do you bring me?”

“You're new around here, from one of the bigger cities?” Gopher face announced, obviously. 'Only those from the higher up cities come down here dressed in Armani with a diamond faced watch.

“You may spare me the commentary; and tell me what I need to know.” Every little snide remark from the human gopher was another moment wasted. 

“Competition.” 

Regan paused, considering. Of course-he'd expected it. A city this seedy was bound to have some manner of punk working beyond the sidelines.

“Go on.” Regan permitted, tersely.

“I have inner working knowledge of the one man in this city who could bring you down to a small pauper; unless you manage to intercede.”

“You waste my time with flowered descriptions and casual speech.' Lau warned, with drawing the small,but deathly effective blade from his coat's side pocket, long and slender curved and fatter near the top.

Where most preferred the quick end brought about by a smoking barrel, Regan preferred the precision and intimacy of the machete; which he angled delicately to the curve of gopher's neck “Get to the fucking point before I have your head as a souvenir for how useless you were to me.”

Gopher's breathing came to a deliberate stand still and he let the wide breadth of his eyes trail to the shined point of the thick blade.

“Names Hannibal Lecter. He's the biggest lord in the city. Even the cops are on his side. You want Baltimore-get rid of him.”

Lecter. The name wasn't familiar. Nor American.

Lau let the fine edge of the blade scrape against Gopher's neck, delighting in the gasp of shock that it wrought forth-savouring it's sting against his tongue like a chocolate morsel.

“A warning.” Letting it fall, his tongue flitting to the edge and licking carefully before he returned it to the resting place in his suit coat.

“Tell me more about him. I look forward to seeing his heart on the serrated edge.”

~~~

Now

~~~

Smoke invaded Will's lungs-a toxin he was hardly used to indulging so willingly just yet. Convalescing around his eyes, forcing a sting to the whites; blinking it back to focus on the task at hand.

"You planning to take that shot or what honey?" Such an annoying voice. Too thin body in too tight leggings, too pale chest to warrant the bareness he displayed it with. Will clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. 

Everything about this 'waiter' set his nerves to edge. Knowing he could get the boy (Will would laugh to call him a man. A cruel joke) fired in a second if he so much as looked pleadingly enough at Hannibal. But, well.

"You planning to eat this cue and get me another drink?" being what he settled on. The kid rolled his eyes and slid his ass-what little there was-from the wood of the pool table, drifting airily behind Will.

"Another raspberry martini? Or you going to upgrade to a man's drink baby?"

Pausing, Will glanced over his shoulders,eyes full of platinum blonde hair coiffed to irritating perfection.

"I'll wait for an actual man to retort about what the fuck I'm drinking. Either fill the order,or fuck off."

The kid stared at him, emerald eyes turning to viperous slits.

"Next time, take the rod out of your ass before you decide to play pool here. Ass fuck." Spinning on a heel with a haughty huff before Will had the chance to reach out and strangle the little shit head.

Saved that indignity-even though he could get away with pretty much anything in this club-by finding the shadow of Hannibal's distinct figure exiting the bar. Alone. Without Abigail or even a nod in Will's direction. Though he'd been somewhat distracted all night, the new development was curiously unexpected. Frowning, Will put the cue down, waiting the appropriate amount of time before trailing behind.

Though it had been less than four months since he came about his curious new life, Will could trail Hannibal with the ease of a bloodhound. Able to read the man's movements with many of the same tactics he'd employed as a cop.

Back when, he snorted-he thought himself able to have a perfectly respectable career with his little apartment and Winston at his feet.

Well.

He still had Winston, who had a far more luxurious life in Hannibal's home than he'd ever had with Will alone. Graham doubted the dog missed their old accommodations much.

Another turn, down the rolling hill of the street, before Hannibal disappeared through a heavily painted side door. Some smattering of hot pink with streaks of mustard yellow. The psychotic decorator clearly not having bothered to finish the job. Perhaps he looked to his colour scheme and suffered a mental breakdown midway. Skipping past the street, kicking an idle can in his wake before passing through that same archway. Shadowing Hannibal.

“I should feel so honoured that I get the Master himself.” A man, braced up against the wall by steel chains rattled. “What? Your girl not taking house calls tonight?”

“Occupied.' Hannibal retorted,dryly. Seating himself in the large burgundy chair that had been placed in the basement for his use. “Tell me where it is.”

“How's about you come here and make me.” he snarled. “I don't owe you jack fucking shit.”

“On the fucking contrary.' Swinging his leg over the arm of the chair. “You owe me everything.”

“Everything! Oh please get your head out of your ass, Lecter. I haven't owed you a damn thing since you told me how useless I was too your apparently epic cause.”

Will avoided creaking on the stairs, though he made no move to hide his presence. Wild and blown brown eyes darting to him as he approached, leaning casually against the banister. Letting the slide of his own gaze trail from the man against the wall to that of his-dare he say-Master. All long legs, dark black boots, tight navy blue jeans and dark green v-neck. Gold chain and black leather jacket. Hair hanging over one eye.

Some sights were worthy of being committed to memory-and the sudden glint of surprise in that molten amber was quickly becoming one of them. Wordless, Will strolled casually to the chair, giving Hannibal's legs a pointed look. Pleased when they swung to the ground in proper fashion,allowing Will room to slide to his lap,arm about his neck.

“You didn't invite me” he pouted.

“Hmm. Didn't think you'd be interested.” Dusting his canines against stubble and skin.

“Liar.” Turning his gaze to the sudden bark of laughter the strung prey let forth.

“Oh. Oh. Beautiful. This is just motherfucking beautiful!” Head dropping to his chest,before it was reared back up. Hannibal's fingers tapped at Will's hip joint. 'Fuck,Lecter. I knew you had the hots for your daughter but this?” Chains rattling. 'This is just something else entirely man! You expect anyone to take you seriously now with that bitch hanging off you?”

Will flushed, burrowing his head at the side of Hannibal's,though his voice projected. “Better a bitch than a set of chains.” 

“Sure princess. We'll see who's right about that when one of us can't walk for the semen running down his legs. Like some low class whore down Riker's Street.”

Will put a finger to Hannibal's mouth before he could answer, letting Lecter slip the tip between his lips and chew in thoughtful,desperate distraction.

'Only one of us will be living long enough for that too happen. I hardly see the issue.”

“Please!' A barked snort of laughter. 'Lecter won't be killing me sweet cheeks. He fuckin' can't.”

“Give him time. I'm sure that we can find a bag small enough for your dick, but maybe not your ego.”

“Oh you sure do use your mouth real pretty don't ya?” Spitting sarcastically. “Sure you don't need that often.”

'Maybe not for words,but I hardly see how that's your business.” Freeing his finger. 'Hannibal..?”

“Mr Aber here owes me a debt. One that's overdue in it's collection. So if your done letting enough shit to fill a fucking toilet fall from your gaping gullet-.' Easing Will from his lap to approach the display. “Tell me something useful. Where the bloody fuck is it?”

“You honestly believe that cock fuckery?” Sighing with defeat. “Hannibal, I don't have it anymore. I gave it away long ago with the same disregard you showed to me. So this time?” Head raising to meet the fire there. “Any repercussions are entirely your fault.”

A tap dripped in the distance, the only sound breaking through the thick coat of silence that washed over the suddenly too dense basement. Hannibal seemed to be considering his options, yet the granite of his face remained curiously unchanged.

“Fine. So be it.” Reaching too his pocket, Hannibal withdrew a spool of fishing twine and hooks; bracing the pointed curve at the lid of his upper lip. Anger throbbed through the dark chocolate gaze thrust up accusingly at him. 

“You really can't suffer your loses, can you?” Indigent.

“You're hardly a loss, but that merchandise is. Consider this your payment.” Thrusting the blunt end of the hook through the left side of the captives upper lip, blood welling in a pool of mercurial shine before dripping in a seemingly slow path to the floor. Guttural howls of blind sighted pain vibrating through the base of Will's ears. Though Hannibal seemed impervious to their shrillness,

Increased when Hannibal made another pierce with the second hook-along the opposite side, droplets falling to the toes of his boots. Leaving a defiant wetness. “That's right. Open up, just like you're going to swallow a dick, hmm?” Slipping his fingers beneath the man's chin, white broadening across his draining cheeks.

“A notion that seems to scare you more than the pain you currently feel,doesn't it?” Heaving, the man shook his head desperately in Hannibal's grasp, asking for a silent mercy Hannibal had no intention of rewarding. Hands releasing his chin only to thread the hooks with the wire, tying them off at the piping above his head.

“Hey now!” Delivering an open palmed strike to his cheek. 'No passing out on me now, you ain't got the vapours.”

Head lolling, chains jerked but remained taught as the man forced himself back to some measure of coherency, though it was clear that he lost any and all illusions about the possibilities of life, accepting death with a cool gaze and hardened cheeks. 

“Will” without even so much as turning his head-knowing with proud confidence that the command would be obeyed- 'there's some heavy stones and gravel outside. Gather it up.” Will blinked curiously at the back of Hannibal's head before shifting out of the room to do as he was told. Responding like the well trained dog he pretended he wasn't.

'So you're really a fag eh?” Choking on the blood liquefying against his tongue. 'Or you know,half o'one.”

“So you're really going to die,eh?” Hannibal shot back, irritated control tightening the lines of his skin.

Sighing, sounding more vaguely annoyed than unhappy with his oncoming demise,the man stared back up at him. “You realize this is a complete and utter waste of your time? Killing me won't get you closer to that precious fucking object you've got your Calvin Klein's in a knot over.”

Hannibal pointedly ignored him, trailing his fingers down an inviting curve of hip as Will returned, hands full of the outside rock and gravel, the smaller of them curling towards that hand as Hannibal took the rocks, smirking when he saw the alarm in those cynical brown depths.

“They say that in Ancient Europe the locals would wall up shit to contain the smell.' Long lips curling dangerously, hand almost lovingly cupping the neck presented to him, taking the first of the stones and pushing them past the dried blood against pale,pink lips, over his scratchy tongue and down his throat. Chuckling darkly when hips thrashed as he forced the rocks down the trachea.

“Now now,that was just the first one. Don't be a pussy.”

Another rock,than another. Thrashing of those hips got steadily more minimal as Hannibal forced the man to swallow,one by one. Until his throat was nothing resembling it's previous state. Left a bumpy, straining mess. Lips hamsteresque and torn, dried blood mingling with fresh as he stroked the pale flesh of his collar almost lovingly before stepping back, admiring the sight.

From his friendly spot in the corner, Will tried and failed to glance from the harsh presentation, the sick jutting of nigh unnatural flesh, strung by hooks and swallowed rocks. Quaking when Hannibal suddenly snapped his fingers. Amazed at how quickly he brought himself to the man's side.

Warm, solid palms slid to the back pocket's of his jeans, pulling him flush against a harsh hipbone, lips nipping tiny little patterns into his neck. Satisfied, possessive little growls greeting every new bite and mark. 

~~

“Remind me again,' grunting slightly when the tattoo gun made another thread though the coiled flesh of his scar tissue. 'Why this is necessary? I was a cop, can't help the fact that I have a scar here and there.”

“The fact that you have scars is not what bother's me, Will.' Hand carding gently through the mass of curls,angling Will's cheek closer to his thigh,keeping him balanced that way. “Scars are not the issue, my boy.” Soothing him with a caress of fingertips dancing around the underside of his eyelid as the gun made another sharp stab through the skin. 'But entirely to do with the fact that I desire the removal of any marks upon you that are not my own.”

“Some people might consider that unhealthy, Hannibal.' Breathless against the knotting thread of the ink gun, sharp and deliberate where it cut into his shoulder. Too his credit,the tattoo artist made a small grunt of apology, which Hannibal merely raised his eye too.

“Debating health is hardly a necessity-not to mention,quite useless.' Pressing the blunted ends of his oil stained fingertips to Will's temple, against the cortex, a firm,deep pressure that relaxed despite Will's whine of discomfiture.

“What is he drawing?” Will asked, curious, and wishing to distract himself. Though he knew that this would be the first of many tattoo's. A decision made before he'd even been completely aware of it. Moodily,but resigned, he pushed the rough stubble of his cheek determinately to Hannibal's inner thigh,blowing hot air there; pondering over how he'd found himself ass up on an inker's table.

[i]A shower.[/i]

_]That was all it had been,a shower._

_Steam clouding the spacious aquatic tiles, near silence of Hannibal shaving himself in the not too foggy mirror, a single turn of the tap and mist covered skin hazing outwards towards himself. Yet when he turned in companionable greeting,he was met with ragged, knotted flesh and plains of scar tissue. Teeth fitting to his upper lip and hands shoving Will roughly against the still wet tiles with an answered yelp on Graham's part._

_“Hannibal,what the fuck!” Shocked and irritated._

_“I thought,” Slotting his teeth to shoulder, “you promised to be rid of those.” Resisting the urge that lingered to place his teeth further, rip the scar from it's body and spit to the floor. Where he could step on it and curse it's existence away from his captive._

_Lover._

_Not a captive._

_“These things take time and money,Hannibal. It has hardly been so long and you've been busy.' Great,heaving breaths where he fought to drag oxygen to the compressed lungs Hannibal's weight forcing was forcing prone._

_“There are always other alternatives, Will.' Giving in finally to the urge, salt and soap exploding in a copper rush against his tongue, bathroom echoing with Will's answered cry._

Stabs of the gun's sharpened point brought him back to reality,and he rose his head from it's warm human thigh bed to peer at his shoulder,seeing the long lines of yellow and curves. 

“What is he making?” Will asked, curious as to what was going to be branding his skin.

“A series of rue flowers,” lips twisting devilishly at Will's blank look. 'It's the national flower of Lithuania and-”

“You're a fucking narcissist you know that?”

Hannibal smirked, again, fisting his broad fingers in Will's curls, forcing his face back to his pelvis. 

“And it mean's chastity.”

Will's snort breathed warm and heavy over his denim covered groin. “Not funny.”

“Contrary, I'm hilarious.”

The resounding click of the tattoo gun turning off alerted them both back to the present, Will's shoulder rolling as the artist covered the new ink with the saran.

“Give it about a week to dry. Shower carefully..though I don't think that'll be too much of an issue..” staring upwards at Hannibal. Will was impressed with how the tattoo artist managed to hold the other man's gaze.

“Of course. Come,Will.” Helping him right himself and pull the shirt down over his head, just as Will was trying to crane his neck to the mirror.

“You can see at home.” Hannibal assured, a little hurried as he started to usher Will from the room. Water shone in small rivulets down the awnings of the parlour, streets glistening with the misty of it, seeping to Will's face as he made to shrug quickly to his jacket. Hannibal hadn't ceased, giving an impatient tug to Will's cuff when he was taking too much of the time to do so; Graham tried not to slip.

“What's the rush?” Grumbling. 'Its the middle of the night.”

“Took longer than I planned. We have somewhere to be.”

Graham wanted to question more, but the solid line that had become Hannibal's mouth prompted him to remain quiet, even as the larger pushed so harshly on his shoulders that Will was forced to comply,lying flat across the lid of a huge, revolting green trash bin.

Lecter quickly took up residence at his side, peering over the gate that was just an inch or so above their makeshift resting place. Will pushed himself up against his elbows a little, peering down the same road. 

They were overlooking the back of John's Family Marketplace; lit only by the few security lights with suspiciously little security present to watch them. For a moment, all Will could make out was a sea of black and maybe blue, until Hannibal nudged him with the toe of his boot,directing his attention to a man of about Will's height standing directly beneath the light of the loading dock, leaning against the hood of a black Lamborghini Counthach; clothed in what Will could barely see as a slim cut Armani of burgundy, rust brown shirt. Something long and metallic gleamed at the side of his body, dark hair slicked back to the neck,fringe falling over the eyes.

“Who..?”

“Regan Lau. A fuck ton of bullshit I don't need.”

Will frowned, impulsively fingering the hairs at the back of Hannibal's neck, pleased when the man didn't move from the touch. 'How long has he been around..?”

“Longer than I thought. Some of ours have been acting suspicious, Abigail put me on his radar last night.”

Which explained the man they'd stoned to death earlier that week. Will sucked in a breath,letting it fall over his teeth. “So..we take care of him,right?”

“Exactly.” Sliding from the trash bin, barely helping Will down as well. “We'll cut his balls off and make them into a key chain.”

~~

Near the outskirts of the city, the very final south end was a single apartment complex, mini-mart and a 'library” that barely held enough books to contain a single grade school classroom. Windows long boarded up after some bad shoot out sometime before Lau had made his way there.

Lecter had snagged it almost instantly; which made it a perfect place to start his slow; but effective encroachment to his territory. 

Gliding through the street, he only paused to adjust the long cuff of the perfectly tailored mauve coloured Tom Ford; slipping his way to the mini-mart and approaching the single lone cashier, a single slide of his hand bringing forth the long blade of the machete; curled and deadly, against the keeper's throat.

“You got a family?”

Terrified, dark skin taking on a palour he thought impossible, the keeper nodded,swallowing. 'Got a wife and four kids.”

“You support them all?”

“Yes. I mean my sons in college,but the girls are just little, you know?”

“Lecter. Know him?”

Chocolate eyes narrowed, shifting from side to side-looking for danger. Lau was impressed,but displeased, angling the blade so that it was more deliberately cutting the skin.

“Come now.' he sneered; 'That question wasn't hard.”

“Two ounces a month. It's a decent supplement when the stores in slump.”

“Bring me four, you get double.” Withdrawing the tip of the blade, pleased with the scratch it'd left. “Now,you know me. Who else in this end of town is in the game?”

Another swallow, the keepers eyes still straying-betraying his weariness. “

“East 28th Street. It's a dry cleaners.”

Lau nodded, slipping his blade to it's place in the suit coat, patting the keepers cheek, open palmed and cold.

“I appreciate your good will. See you in a month,' glancing to his tag, 'Derek. Wish the kids well. Little girls are some of life's most precious gifts. It's so nice when we get to keep them.”

~~

Music rocked the walls,wailing guitars and over tuned electric keyboards crashing against the confines of moving multicoloured lights and glittering drinks off sequenced breasts and pale stomach's lined with glitter. Abigail nursed her white Russian, light blue eyes canvassing the crowd.

Nigel's always brought in favourable revenue, regardless of the night. Holed up in preferred perch, high stool and against the wall,she just managed to avoid the gleam of the lights that swirled in a constant cadence about the room. 

Upon her second to last sip,the moment came, slipping easily from the bar stool, the red leather stiletto lace up's made a distinct sound against the black and white tiles of the floor, one step,two step,stride.

“Fuck off little whore.' Her gorgeous beefy target sneered, 'I ain't fucking scared of you or your daddy and his little twink toy.”

Abigail beamed devilishly at the back of his dark red head. 'Oh baby..” Voice harmonic in the taller,gruffer man's ear before she dragged him to the floor with the entire force of her arm. ''You should really be scared of me.” Forcing him to the ground and pinning him firmly with a pointed heel to either side of his shirt collar.

“Get the fuck off me!' Edwin snarled, reaching out to grab at the ankle of Abigail's boot. She reared it back, shoving the fine point of the stiletto against the bulbous point of a sea green eye, earning her a shriek that had no business coming from a man.

“Now. Explain it to me,' lowering her body until she was braced against his chest, hands cupping the side of his face, over stubble. “There's some gaps in your activity. That's not very wise now is it Mr Edwin?”

“Fuck you,' words edged with the pain from his bleeding socket, spiting against the bridge of her nose, slick running a smooth,thick path down the curve, “I don't fucking owe you shit. You and your daddy have short changed me enough as is!”

One corner of Abigail's lip curled in disgusting, bending forward,she smeared the liquid to the crop of hair at his forehead. 'That wasn't very smart, Edwin.' She spat. “What did Lau offer you? Hmm? Money? Sex? A fancy new car you could sit your fat ass in?”

'Compensation! Lau doesn't put you through the wringer for bullshit like your fag ass daddy.”

Abigail moved back a little, giving a small rock to her pelvis, allowing for the razor spiked bracelet to reveal itself from it's hiding spot beneath the cuff of her denim jacket. 'Shame. Shouldn't have been so easy to persuade you.” Piercing the flesh of his throat with the unnaturally sharpened spikes, blood pouring hotly over her wrist, sour.

Leaving Edwin to choke on his own saliva and life blood, Abigail raised herself up and glanced around at the crowd, tongue lapping at her own skin.

“What?” She growled, 'Do you all want a pointy fuck too?”

They backed away, returning to their business of getting wasted and laid.

“Fucking morons.” Tossing her hair against her shoulders, approaching the bar again.

'Gin. Dry. And hurry the fuck up.”

~~

Regan Lau had been operating for the last half decade within New Jersey and Pennsylvania. But the increasing demand of work had taken him through to Maryland; finally ending up in Baltimore just three and a quarter months ago. Having taken South Baltimore (Shame, he was quite fond of Derek) he was firmly planted on Hannibal's radar.

Forty six, strong and able bodied, Lau was proving himself to be the biggest irritant Hannibal had had to deal with in nearly all of his career. A single well placed dart between the eyes pinning Lau's smirking, narrow face to the kitchen table.

Will squirmed, tossing a briefly exasperated look over his shoulder, arching his hips up to the nearly too tight grasp Lecter had around his still throbbing cock. “Has anyone ever,' gasping,head bending forward. 'Told you that your sort of crazy?”

“Only sort of?” Giving another squeeze, fingers encircling and pulling at the head. 'I'm flattered.” 

The wooden table top made Will's knees ache, his thighs shaking form where they remained bent, ass against the backs of his feet. Craning his neck in search of the still grinning lips that met him eagerly,tongue dragging a short path across his own before it slipped roughly inside,prodding. Will struggled, arching his body back so that his ass could rub more deliberately against Hannibal's still unfairly clothed pelvis.

Hissing, Hannibal increased the speed of his hand, pushing Will forward to arch him down, giving him a crevice to rock into, hearing the small curses of a long forgotten Cajun drawl sprawling forth in Will's pent up anger and tensed body. Trembling hard enough to shake the table beneath as he finally released as per Hannibal's directive; sloppy against the dart and Lau's grinning face.

'Fuck, that's right.” Lecter sneered, teeth slotting as he pulled Will flush, hips pulsating as he felt himself spilling in the confines of his leather, against the hard curve of Will's ass.

Catching his breath, Graham rolled sideways, gripping Hannibal's thighs and sliding backwards,until his head hung delicately over the table, fingers delving beneath the waist of the pants, slipping them to Lecter's knees where he remained commando and exposed.

Moaning, Will tilted his head up, letting Lecter's left palm support the back of it as he let his tongue flit out, licking around the flesh of his cock, running his tongue up the veins working their way down and around the underside, soft sounds catching in his throat as he continued to suck and clean, throat working as he swallowed in slow,steady laps. 

Hannibal growled, gripping the curls at the back of Will's head with a little twist, pitching forward a little more as Will finished his cleansing, placing a few little kisses to the hanging sac.

“Such a good boy.' he lisped,in that strange way he had. Will just peered at him with a dazed little smirk,before rolling himself off the table, hands running over his own curls, letting Lecter bite at the side of his neck and chin before slipping to the kitchen.

“Dinner?”

Hannibal's brow arched.

“Absolutely.”

~~

Haver's Shopping Mall was one of the most crowded shopping districts Baltimore had to offer. Rife with children, single women, newly-weds and elderly. Grating on Zeller's nerves. 

“Lau isn't fucking here.' he all but whined. 'Let's just get the fuck out of here and go back home. I hear another kid screech and I'm throwing this coke can at it's little barely developed head.”

“Ultimate damage to the vulnerable is an offence, Brian.”

Zeller arched a brow at his companion, before stabbing him between the eyes with the curled end of his knuckle.

“Funny.”

Jimmy pushed the hand aside, slipping from the stone marble of the fountain he'd been resting upon. With the approaching Christmas season; more people than usual were out shopping. 'Give it some time. He might appear.” Zeller snorted, rudely tossing his cigarette to the fountain. 'Fuck it. You want to stay here Jimmy that's totally up to you; but I'm out of here.” 

Jimmy whirled,gripping Zeller by the side of his arm. “We told Hannibal we'd look out for Lau did we not?”

“Please! Hannibal's so fucking wrapped up in Graham's ass he might as well not even have a business anymore.”

“Don't say that shit,' Jimmy hissed in warning, 'You'll get yourself killed.”

“Only I won't be the one to do it.”

Jimmy and Zeller both started, turning to face Will, whom was leaning against one of the statues of the fountain, apparently ignorant to the water that splashed in a curved line just behind his back. Zeller sneered in distaste, huffing when Jimmy elbowed him violently in the side.

“Oh look, It's Mr Sunshine himself. Too what do we owe this esteemed honour?” Zeller snarked,rudely.

“What the fuck makes you think I'm here to see your smiling face,Zeller?” Will retorted, hoping down from his perch, chain rattling against his hips. 

“Why else would you be here then?”

“Non of your fucking business that's why. Personally I don't care if you work or slack off, just don't come to me about it.”

“As if I'd ever dare to come crying to you.”

“Miracles happen apparently.” Will answered, looking over his shoulder. Zeller grinned, sour.

“So where's daddy? Or are you actually allowed outside by yourself?”

“Shut the fuck up, pissant.” But Graham's jitter told him that he wasn't too far off with the assessment of his lack of freedom.

“Will!” Graham twitched in awkward awareness, turning obediently to accept the outstretched arm; which reared him into Hannibal's body close enough to mold him there. Jimmy subconsciously straightened himself while Zeller made some attempt to glare considerably less.

'No sign of him?' Hannibal asked, direct and to the point. Both shook there heads.

“Nothing but children and shoppers.” Jimmy groused. “And damn sure nothing useful.”

'Than your both dismissed-Will?”

Will nodded, following Hannibal past the two underlings and to one of the lingerie stores. Stopping at the entrance, feet planted to the carpet. Questioning. 

Dark amber eyes rounded on him, and Will relented, allowing for Hannibal to tug him wordlessly into the store, finding himself in a losing battle with the desire to imagine the various ways in which such garments could be put to use.

Row after row blurred out in a series of lacy crimsons and vanilla silks; finally meeting their end in a surrounding rack of variously coloured stockings that provided Will with far too many interesting concepts for his liking. 

“You came.' A small voice, low and melodic, interrupted. 'Suppose I shouldn't be too surprised.” Racks of sheer lace garter belts revealing a young but exhausted face. Tired lines sunk against pale cheasnut eyes and curved cheeks; slight of body but round in the middle, tappering off to thin legs. “After all. You are something of a bloodhound, Lecter.”

“Necessity.” Hannibal offered, simply. “You know I mean you no harm.”

“Regardless of your intentions trouble will arise.” She finished, dryly. “It's no matter, but I have nothing of value to offer you.”

“All do respect Ms Lau, you are his sister.”

“Meaning?” She scoffed, tossing a long curtain of raven locks behind a pale sky blue shoulder. “What, that I should somehow have some sort of right of way? You're dreaming, Lecter.”

“It took me less than twenty four hours to find you.' Lecter reminded her. “Would you wish it to be less the next time I come calling?”

“Lau leaves me alone. He's a dangerous man yes; but he'd never harm me.”

“Why..” Will offered, struggling. “Why do you believe that? If you don't speak?”

She turned, as though noticing him for the first time, hand moving to her curved stomach, pressing their fondly. 'He's family.” She addressed; more to her growing belly than to Will. 'You don't fuck with family.”

~~

In the distance, Will fathomed he could hear the toiling of the ancient grandfather clock in the den of their somewhat lavish home, just resting above his head in all it's mahogany and glass glory. Stark faced and wide numbered; Graham sometimes felt as though it were judging him whenever he made passage through the hall. Looming and tall, much like the man who held his leash and command of the house simultaneously.

Intentional? Most likely. Though Will could but only chuckle to himself at the irony. Contemplating his reflection in the various slow moving puddles he arched long legs over as he continued further and further down the hall,shoulders rolling and snapping to place beneath the jacket.

Meeting the dull chimes with clacking heels, darkness receding to pale cream light that cast a single dash of illumination against his face, as though he were sliced by it.

“Well this is a surprise.” Ruffling clothes, ass falling from the open metal of a flat bed, poised. “All alone are we Graham?”

“Can't always be expecting the Boss now can you?” Will retorted, raising the still unfamiliar tasting cigarette to his lips, expelling the cloud against his appointments face. “Let's make this quick,shall we?”

“Aww look, the kitten has claws! C'mer kitty kitty kitty-jesus fuck!”

Will's head tilted slowly to the side, moving with the same deliverance of clockwork, fingers digging painfully, sharply to the dark walnut fringe of the appointments spikes, pulling some of them free, curled in his palm. Like gossamer threads.

'Now.' Using the force of the hand to propel him against the flat bed. 'Hand it over.”

“Mother fuck, alright alright already.' Reaching into the depths of the flatbed, the appointment pulled out four blocks-each about the size of a white brick, passing them off to Will; who peered down at them suspiciously.

'That's it? You told him you had eighty ounces-not forty.”

“Did I?” Feigning ignorance. 'Pretty sure he just said forty. It's plenty of money all the same sugar.”

“Plenty, is not what we asked for.' Raising the single .45 up and firing a shot straight through the appointments skull; watching him drop forward on his knees. Agate eyes still narrowed in mockery, not having enough time to register the gun or the pain of death.

It was in Will's hand, the appointment laying on the ground, before it truly registered. Blossomed and sank in, as real as the gushing sanguine currently soaking against his leather and steel boots. Painting them, saturating them.

Fingers opening,releasing the gun, letting it careen a path that seemed far too slow to Will's eyes to the puddle, murky water mingling with the new stains of his boots. Steps back leading him to the mouth of the tunnel, the grandfather clock chiming again as the half hour passed. Loud and low in his ears.

Drowning out all thought,all sound. White noise the form of a gong, heavier and heavier.

He was running before his feet registered the movement, on his bike before the motion became real, gunning the engine and letting the wind whip against his clothes. Icy stabs filtering through as the oncoming winter air awakened every pore in his skin.

Flashes of gold behind him warned him to stop, to slow, but he didn't. Pushing down harder against his gas, veering swiftly away from his peruser.

A stop light threatened his course, swerving to avoid a small red mini-van he ran it, ignoring the honk of protest the action brought about. 

He could still hear the echo of the gun shot-that single-fatal gun shot,loud and unmistakable in his ears. Jarred so harshly from the still warm memory by the back of his bike being rear-ended, forcing him to grip harder to the handle bars to remain balanced, pulling back the clutch to bring himself in. Catching Hannibal's irritated face in the mirror.

“Pull the fuck over, Will!”

Graham disobeyed on sight, pulling the bike more towards the middle of the road, only to have Hannibal's boot snake its way around the seat, almost at Will's waist, shouting angrily over the sound of dual engines and wind.

“Have you gone fucking deaf!? Pull the fuck over!”

Unarmed, and all to aware of the fact that Hannibal was always the exact opposite of that, Will caved. Pulling over to an overpass that lead to a small ditch and ravine, somewhere off the side of the highway. Shrinking in on himself when Hannibal came closer,stopping just inches from him.

Even without touch, Will felt those large, gripping hands on him. Both craving for and fearing them.

“I shot him,” Will blurted. 'I didn't even. He didn't give us what he said he was going to give us and I just shot him! I just fucking shot him! Like that! No reason,no no discourse! Nothing! Boom just, dead!”

Hannibal waited the sentence out, allowing the final word to hang,strung in the air between them.

“Just dead.' He captured, swallowing it. “So? It's another body. Maybe he'll have something decent about him that we can salvage later. I fail to see why taking out a sewer rat feeding itself on our entrails warrants you trying to escape, Will.”

“Are you quite serious right-I just shot him for no reason! I can't-” he tugged at his curls, moaning breathlessly. “I can't do this, Hannibal.”

“A bit too late for that, Will. You're in the game now,only way out is if you die.”

Every muscle, every blood vessel, every single pore and cell in his skin seemed to freeze at the surety, the finality, the honesty in Hannibal's voice. He trembled , taking several quaky steps backwards, eyes widening significantly with each step. 

“N—no..”

"Do you really doubt what you have signed yourself up for even now, Will?" Hannibal snarled. Though there was a steady calm to his voice that Will found terribly unsettling. "How could you? You bare the marks of your demise so prettily upon your skin. Willingly' Suddenly, viperlike, Hannibal lunged, pinning Will to the seat of the bike, hand about the leather collar that choked his throat, legs spread against the back end, feet planting on the cement. Harshly tugging Will's arm behind his back and bracing there, making Graham cry out from the strain. Knuckles hard against Will's throat, leather biting his skin. 'You are owned,and you can't escape now. Not as long as I hold your leash. Everytime you try,the ropes will close on you tighter; and there's nothing I'll let you fucking do about it.'

"And what sort of miss-understanding might that be, Hannibal?" Will snarled. Fear and disbelief quickly washing out to fresh irritation at the unwavering dominance Hannibal threw so crassly in his face. 'I'm sorry,did the dog forget to lick his Master's shoes this morning? Is it so horrible for you to believe that maybe, just maybe I'm having some difficulty processing the fact that I just killed a man without so much as a second thought!?” Voice raising to an almost hysterical crack.

Whatever flashed in Hannibal's eyes- which Will had to crane his neck over his shoulder to see- turned Will's blood to ice. More so than it already was. Though he didn't back down, not even when thick fingers had worked their way under his collar, against the flesh,tugging him forward. 'Are you not a dog?" Hannibal reiterated. Will choked, shoving his leg as hard as he could against the crease of Hannibal's pelvis. 

"Oh really?" Will asked, tilting his head to the side, irritated. 'I am a person, you don't own people like pieces of fucking meat!' Angry pent up tears forming as each shout boarder on a whining keen of fearful indignation.

"Enough." Hannibal growled against his ear, leaning far enough down that Will's arm started to burn in protest. 'Enough with this fucking nonsense. Take a fucking breath." Will wanted to retaliate, to thrust himself up, throw Hannibal aside and tell him how very wrong he was. But the weight was slowly,strangely, combined with the scent of Hannibal's rich,wood smelling cologne, was starting to relax him. Soothing whatever outraged beast was inside. Where it fluttered against the walls of his chest with irritated discontent.

Calm could be ignored; however, and Will was still angry enough to do so. Instead of acquiescing, he tried to twist,again.

A beat. Then another. Hannibal, losing whatever hilarious thread of pretend patience he'd had-gave the back of Will's hip a harsh, fast slap. Will jerked against the seat, giving him an outraged look over his shoulder. About to ask what exactly he thought hew as doing and was this a fucking joke. But he stopped when there was nothing greeting him except solid, icy lines and a blank stare.

Huffing, Will turned his head back to the seating, outright moaning in his own horrified fascination when Hannibal did it again. This time sharper, far more deliberate. When the third slap came, Will pitched against the bike, met by nothing but hard metal to ease his plight. By the fourth, he knew that the sounds dragging their way from the deep recess of this throat were nothing but pleasured. Torn between hating himself and begging Hannibal for more. 

Saved that dilemma when Hannibal bent his head down,sneering.

"Exactly."

"What do you expect,hmm?" Delving as much ill begot, psychologically draining torture as he could to Will's ear. "Flowers? Cupcakes? For me to pick you up when you scrape your knee and put a fucking band-aide on it?" Graham whimpered, a desperate, choked sound making him far younger than he truly was. 'Please..stop." Hannibal grunted,splaying Will's limbs until he was arched against the bike, legs spread near the back of the seat, hands latched to the handle bars. "Stop?" Giving another rough shove of his hips. 'You're past stop, Will." Another sob, Graham wasn't even pretending like he had any pride left, fear tossing sensibility out the window. "You don't have to do this, you don't."

"And why not?" Hannibal asked, slipping a hand beneath Will's waist line. 'You remain defiant despite all the boundaries set for you. Pretend that you can't handle killing when you willingly came to my door with your hands out. A reminder could not be more clearly needed." Will shook his head, yet he made no move to shy from Hannibal's hand, nor the slide of his zippier being tugged down. 'Not anymore." Mumbled against the sleeve of his denim jacket. "What was that?" Lecter hissed. "Speak up.' Will swallowed, tears welling. "I..said not..anymore." Hannibal paused,considering.

"A truth. You're not. But that doesn't mean you've learned your lesson." Defeat waged a war in Will's eyes, chest heaving with the sobs he fought to contain. When they broke despite himself, Hannibal frowned, brow knitting together in contemplation. The sound of the sobbing enough to break through his anger and bring forth some note of rational. He wanted Will contained, not broken. Yet he was shattering to pieces before his eyes. Relenting, Hannibal slid his hand from the chilling skin of Will's pelvis, wrapping his arm around his upper body and pulling him back, until Will's back was molded to his torso, head pulled back against his shoulder.

"Shh.' Hannibal soothed, tone softer, but still deep. 'C'mon.' Murmuring softly. 'Alright, alright,breathe, Will. Take a breath." Will hitched, jerking against him and-before Hannibal could make any move to abort-twisted so sharply in his arms that he barely caught himself before Will was a shivering ball against his chest, arms latching around his back, clinging to him as though he were a ghost that might evaporate had he released him even slightly.

“Come now.' Another shushing noise-far lower. “I'm not about to rape you.' Will moaned, shaking his head, attempting to convey how unnecessary the words were-but Hannibal continued speaking. 'I mean it. I'm not. I wouldn't do that shit to you.' He'd lost his temper, yes. But even the most furious of tempers could be quelled when you considered what was really important to you.

Whatever dam had broken within Will unleashed a floodgate Hannibal was ill prepared for. Encasing the smaller against his chest, there was little he could offer him beyond tightening his arms and cradling him, releasing one of his arms to free up his hand to travel the short distance to Will's hair. Giving it soft, small strokes as Will continued to howl against his chest. Shushing him, Hannibal gave forth a small rocking motion with his arms, trying to soothe him as best as he could.

There was more than one layer to the ownership Will had wormed himself into. More than just blatant use. Care came to mind. Though he wasn't the kindness man around, he could offer protection and comfort when he saw fit. Perhaps; he had to make that better known to Will. Yet judging by the way the powerful shuddering seemed to be loosening in his hold, he thought that might have been conveyed well enough.

Will was not a fragile man, but there was an intricate webbing beneath his flesh that Hannibal had truly only scraped the surface of. Aware that the current mental collapse had been caused by far more than just he. Drifting, it took a moment before he realized Will was clawing at his coat, trying in vain to shove it away, muttering incoherent nonsense against him. Hannibal glanced down,grabbing at Will's wrists, greeted by a pained whine of a newer, more desperate level.

A better man would have stopped him. 

Stopping wasn't what Will needed.

And a better man wouldn't know that.

Hannibal tugged the strands of Will's hair, right at the base of his skull,pulling his head back in a long arch. Graham moaned,twisting himself uselessly until Hannibal got the message, sliding warm hands to sweaty hips, positioning Will as he had been earlier, hands once again gripping the bike bars; squirming in some vague attempt to force himself from his jeans. Stopped,by Hannibal's wide palm against his lower back,braced over his spine; handling the task for him. Curling his knees forward to force himself upwards in a long arch,pressing against dry fingertips. Hannibal hissed when Will all but impaled himself,muscle flexing beneath his fingertips.

"I know, Will." Hannibal said. "Trust me.' It wouldn't do to tear him, dropping his hands while Graham bucked and shuddered against the fine upholstery, waiting impatiently for Hannibal to finish slicking his hands up with the travel gel, keening sharp and high when there was a slickness against his hole, careening backwards to force Hannibal within his own body. Lecter growled softly, the thrusts short and deep. Retracting after only moments, working himself free of his own cumbersome clothing with a single hand,letting the garments fall to his ankles before he wormed a hand beneath Will, drawing him back before pressing up and in with a single,solid motion. 

It hurt. Will wanted it to hurt,letting out a sobbed moan when Lecter didn't even bother giving him time to adjust,inner muscles spazzing as he started a shallow thrusting, keeping Will supported with his legs,pelvis and hand. Fisting Will's solid, throbbing flesh with his hand as he continued to rock forward into him, giving a sharp snap of his hips that drew such an honest scream from Will's throat he couldn't help bending his head forward, canines clamping desperately at the back of Will's neck until he tasted sanguine life.

Another scream and some sort of gasped out 'Fuck yes' spurred Hannibal faster, harder. Driving his hips against Will hard enough to bruise. Fast enough to burn. Graham a plaint, arching and bucking mess beneath him. Leaning and canting with each thrust, matching Hannibal with his own. Frantic as it was, it would have been impossible for it to last. Speeding up the force of his hand against Will, Hannibal released his teeth from Will's neck; licking over the fresh wound as he teased the slit of his cock,rolling forward. Will bucked once, twice, up high to Hannibal's hand before releasing on a particularly violent tug, convulsing around and against Hannibal. Squeezing his internal muscles around him until Hannibal spilled within, growl-panting his own release into Will's ear and sweat soaked hair. 

Exhausted, Will slumped forward almost immediately, legs rubber and unable to support himself. Hannibal eased back and out, arranging himself back in his pants before crouching beside Will, turning his head towards him. Graham obliged, greeting Hannibal with the most worn out,debauched expression he'd ever seen on the man. Eyes wide and blown by tears and fading lust, hair matted and sticking to various parts of his forehead,loose around the edges. Cheeks red and tear stained. Though he gave Hannibal a lazy, warm smile that lit him right back up again, flicking his tongue out against the leather and-much to Hannibal's shock but immediate delight-lapping at the cooling seed that had spilled to the black.

A sight that was too much for Hannibal to bear. Fisting his hand in Will's curls yet again, yanking his exhausted boy up to him and forcing his mouth to his, using the gasp of shock to probe his tongue inside, lapping at the top of Will's mouth and teeth. Feeling Graham's brain catch up to his body to slide lazy, soft arms around his neck,lips softening as he twirled his tongue around Hannibal's in turn, lazy and relaxed. Unfurling the ragged beast that loomed just out of sight in Lecter's chest, the urge to protect and destroy preventing him from thinking clearly. Content,then too lose himself in Will's willing mouth. Will doing very much the same with he.

~~~

Away from the music, the glaring lights and the strippers, Nigel bequeathed a small,secluded back room where they often took drunken patrons unable to drive or walk home a chance to recover some of their sobriety before being released back out into the wild again.

There, Will sat, slumped up against the wall, making vain attempts to avoid being pinned by Hannibal's insistent form.

“Come, Will. You'll like this,I promise you.”

Will's aquatic eyes narrowed in suspicion, hands crawling their way backwards up the orange wall. 'No. The last time I let you get near me with sharp things I ended up with half my back being covered in flowers.”

“It's rue.” Hannibal corrected. “And it suits you.”

“It suits your ego.”

“Are they not one in the same?”

Will hissed, thrusting his knee up against Hannibal's stomach.

“After all that, am I still just a trophy too you?”

“No. You're not. But you do make for a nice reminder of the fact.”

“You're fucking horrible.”

“Maybe I am, but.” Hannibal leaned, bracing his legs on either side of Will's body-pushing his bent knee backwards with ease. “You need me. And, you need this.”

“What are you-I said no!” But the cry came a fraction of a second too late, the sudden sting sharp in his neck, settling there with a dull burn Hannibal soothed over with his tongue.

“Don't worry. You'll feel good soon. I promise you.”

Will whimpered pathetically, large eyes scanning Hannibal's chizzled face in clear betrayal, even as his features slowly started to go slack. Fingers curling and uncurling at Hannibal's sides, before they fell to the couch, boneless against bright lime green cushions.

Curious, Will attempted to sit himself up, uncomfortable with his back bowed, finding that the bones of his fingers no longer wished to be connected to the muscles that encased them. 

Discovering that, the mere concept was quite hilarious. Letting out an airy chuckle as he tried to raise his hand to Hannibal's face, though he could barely feel the fingertips that made their caress.

“I..” Another blink. “I feel..” Limbs mushy, another giggle fell from his lips, rolling head lazily tilting up to look towards Hannibal yet again.

“This is good.”

“Aye.' Hannibal agreed, dragging rough lips against Will's softer ones. 'It is.”

Will moaned, willingly propping himself up to receive more of Hannibal's unique flavour, fancing that he could taste the fine notions of the brandy he'd consumed only moments prior. Taste buds raised to present themselves in a suitable fashion for Will's inquiring tongue, rolling against it with slow,broad swipes.

Probing deeper still as Hannibal let his hands skirt beneath Will's thin mesh t-shirt. Which, really, didn't hide anything as it was. Sheer and open holed.

Squirming, Will slid his own hands to Hannibal's back pockets, dragging his hips sharply to his own, rolling up with a muffled keen, expelled deep to Hannibal's mouth.

“Asshole.' Will gasped-breaking free for air. “I think I love you. Fuck did you even give me?”

Hannibal blinked, sure that it was the drug and almost hoping that it wasn't. Distracted by the way Will's teeth were nipping at his collar bone. His hips undulating themselves against Hannibal's own thickening cock. “Heroin.” He admitted, when he could manage to drag the word out.

“Heroin.” Graham rolled the word over his tongue, clicking and swallowing. 'Asshole.'

“A wise observation, I find that you might be getting clever, my boy.”

Will snorted, about to retort with something equally crass (if his giggling lips could manage) when screams from the club became so loud that they over powered even the rambunctious, screeching music. The unmistakable thud of breaking glass and tipped tables forcing him to his feet in seconds. Though he had to grip tightly to Hannibal's arm for support, wavering.

“What the fuck?”

Hannibal's hand vanished to his side, coming back up with his already cocked 9mm, kicking open the cyan door with a single booted foot, eyes scanning the club through the commotion.

Half naked bodies and scrambling patrons blocked his vision, preventing him from getting any sort of a clear sight of the place. Firing a single warning shot to the ceiling to quiet the place.

“Enough!' he shouted, arm still locked about Will's waist to keep him balanced, the shot bringing forced clarity nontheless. 'What is going on here?”

“Mr. Lecter!' A voice Will distantly recognized called out. “Thank god!”

Turning, Hannibal could see the outlines of a small body crawling her way through the rapidly parting crowd of people, hands wrapped about her massively pregnant belly in desperation, a large,gaping hole where her right eye ought to have been only bringing her blood. Staining her face, dark green coat and knee high brown boots.

“Emily!” Holstering the gun, he eased Will to a low grounded hot pink chair, making his way to her. “What happened? What's going on?”

“There was a fight!” Lau sobbed, clutching desperately at her belly. 'One of your..one of your men saw Regan in the West End harassing someone on the street and he tried to stop it. I I mean I think. I'm not so sure! I was just coming back from my late check-up when it happened-I can't let Regan see me and I-oh god-what about my baby?”

“Who did this.' Hannibal demanded, hands finding their way to her shoulders. 'Emily. Tell me who did this.”

She shook, pitifully,trying to twist away. 'I don't know, Lecter!' She wailed, “I don't! I just-someone grabbed me and tried to slice my throat, but wrenched away and he got my eye instead. I..” She faltered, light headed from the bloodloss. “Please. Don't tell him that I told you where he is. I..my baby. He won't hurt me but my baby.”

Coherence leaving her as quickly as the blood was, Emily started to sway, caught easily enough by Hannibal's arms. Unable to say much more besides chronic worry over her baby.

“Someone call a fucking ambulance!” Hannibal roared, rising to his feet. About to pass Emily off to a waiter when Will tapped him on the shoulder, keys to the motorcycle dangling in his fingers. Eyes still drug bright and blown.

“Already did.” Speech slow, slurred. “We going to go?”

Hannibal snagged the key's with his teeth, placing Emily as gently as he could into the arms of a waiting stripper. 'Come on. You better hold on extra tight.' Knowing Will would follow as they hastened from the club, Hannibal's Harley parked and waiting for them.

Lecter slid himself on first, waiting for Will to slip behind him, arms tight about his waist, head nuzzled into his shoulder,before he activated the clutch, speeding down the dirty,dry tarmac at a rate Will didn't think should be possible. Unable to help himself from giggling every time they drove over a speed bump.

“Hannibal.' Will half shouted, half laughed over the wind. “Lau's gonna be long gone by now. How we going to find out who did that to Emily?”

“Easily.” Hannibal answered, slowing the bike enough to peer at the ground, illuminated so helpfully by the golden street lights. “We follow the blood. Of which I can ascertain there is no shortage of.”

There wasn't. Will could see the small puddles of bright crimson becoming larger and larger,until they reached a climax in the form of a pool the size of a small puddle accented by droplet's just out the front of a closed shoe repair shop.

“Hannibal.' Will nudged, snorting. 'There.”

Lecter brought the bike to a crawl, before pulling over entirely. 

“Whatever you do, Will. Move slowly. We don't know if they're still here and-” he was cut off, a sudden sharp blow to the side leaving Hannibal winded, collapsing to his knees in the puddle. Graham whirled-but his limbs refused to cooperate, instead falling backwards. Barely catching himself with his hands.

“Christ.” Regan sighed, moving an alligator skin boot to the top of Hannibal's head, pushing it against the cement and spillage. His other moved to his arms, right against the wrists, preventing movement. “Is this really the shark of Baltimore?' He tsked, clearly disappointed. 'How sad.”

“Regan Lau.” Hannibal sneered.

“No. The president of the united fucking states.” Lau dead panned, kicking against Hannibal's stomach with his other foot, soft dewy snow flakes falling gently from the sky. “Really though.” Stepping back only far enough to withdraw the largest blade Will had ever seen up close from his jacket. “What a fucking disappointment. Sometimes I wonder why I ever fucking bothered with this town.”

Graham lurched forward, raising up high enough on his knees to grab at the machete, howling with shock when Lau moved a single half inch, slicing across the palm and fingers of both hands with the blade, forcing Will back down.

“Don't even try it, princess. With the stuff you're loaded up on you won't get a clean blow out anyway.” Twisting his body back to the side to force Hannibal back to the cement. “Really. Letting your little pup run wild, is that wise, Hannibal?”

“You're going to regret ever coming here, Lau. You can count on that.” Working his other hand free from the sole of the boots, gritting his teeth when Lau's boot prevented the movement by stamping on the fingers, hearing the threat of almost cracking. 

“Am I? Look, Lecter. Nice and high. I don't think I'm the one with regrets.”

Hannibal frowned, brow furrowed, before he finally raised his eyes, higher and higher,stopping as he saw it.

From the second story window was a man,dangling in the air. Snow lightly dusting his shoulders as he hung there, rope tied about his broken neck, holding his own head in his dead arms. Braced up with a crow bar.

Will looked too and with a small giggle, asked.

“Hannibal. Is that, Zeller?”

“Very good princess. That is your precious Zeller.' Lau sneered. 'Your gopher faced peon there was playing you from the moment I stepped into town and you turned your back for a half second. Time you wasted fucking dear little Graham over here was time spent losing your oh so impressive empire. Seemed real promising too. Until he stabbed my sister.”

Regan's sudden distraction was all the time Graham needed. Gathering as much strength as he could in his barely usable limbs to kick against Lau's knees, enough momentum delivered to knock him off balance long enough to get Hannibal freed form his grasp, hands dripping at his side as he sprang to his feet.

Lecter whirled, firing a shot to Lau's calf just as the blade of the machete came within inches of his head. Will grabbed his shoulder, bringing them both to their feet while Lau screamed and dropped to the ground, hands staunching his wound. Freeing up one of the hands to grab for Lecter's gun, ripping it violently away with enough force to drag skin from Hannibal's palm.

As Lecter bent to grab for it, Lau tossed it,high as he could,letting it sail to the roof of an apartment building, vanishing from sight. 

“Well? What are you going to do now?” Lau wheezed, rising to his feet, eyes narrowed to pain ridden slits. 

Hannibal grabbed Will and straddled the bike, waiting only long enough for Graham's arms to come back around himself and gun the engine, the wheel screeching against the snow as he started to drive straight for Lau.

Regan lurched himself to the side, flattening himself against the brick to prevent being run over as they drove out of sight. Kicking up bloody snow in their wake, further ruining his suit.

Slicked hair a messy fringe above his eyes, Lau snarled, slipping from the wall and glaring down the road.

Oh. He was going to regret that.

~~~

Sluggishly, who knew how many hours later-Will allowed Hannibal to guide him through the front door; easing him into one of the high backed black leather chairs of their living room. Against the glass coffee table, a single box of the darkest mustard was propped, sealed.

Hannibal shrugged his way out of his coat, letting the fabric drape itself over the chair opposite Will's, Zeller's betrayal still hanging as an icy memory in the air. Though Hannibal had muttered something about him being 'slimy' on the ride home. Peering down at the square, bringing long fingers to it's tag, reading;

“I took care of it, A.”

“Abigail?” Will asked, looking to the paper.

“Absolutely.” Hannibal finished, dropping the tag and lifting the lid from the box, a smirk playing it's way across his roughened features as he lifted a single ceramic plate out of the depths two perfect kidneys, side by side on the plate. 

Large in size, Will's eyes refused to look away from their dark rouge, the slight tinges of mauve and curled shape. "Are those.." "From the man you killed the other day? Yes, they are. Abigail was kind enough to prepare them." Will's stomach growled without his consent,and the look that danced across Hannibal's face in answering was positively gleeful.

"Hungry, are we?" Refusing to hide his delight as he reached for the medical kit, cleaning Will's wounds effortlessly with the peroxide and bandaging them with a sort of detached efficiency Will found unfamiliar on him.

“Do wait a moment, Will.” Accepting the nod his absence was granted as Graham leaned himself back in the chair, glancing about the room. With little else to do, he fumbled for the remote, flicking the television on to some program he didn't care about. Winston coming to curl at his feet,tail wagging when Graham started to pet him.

Rosemary and thyme broke through his senses, slotting their way up his nose and around his head, greeting him back to wakening with the softest, scent fuelled caress.

Hannibal leaned over, flicking off the ignored television screen and getting Will to stand before he'd truly come back to wakening, a single plate with the kidneys-now richly herbed setting itself on the table. Sitting in the spot he'd forced Will to vacate, he coaxed the sleepy empath to his lap, draped there to bring a single warm slice to it's fork; which he braced at Will's mouth, free hand carding it's way through his curls.

“Come now boy, open for daddy.”

Will blinked, hazy. "S'time to go after Lau?" "Lau can wait another twenty four hours or so." Watching as Will's face split to a soft, lazy grin,obediently opening his mouth for the morsel, a soft moan rooting itself in the middle of his throat as he chewed, decorating Hannibal's cheek with soft kisses after.

Hannibal's chest rumbled, and his fingers play grew slightly tighter, repeating the motion a second time, chuckling as Will groaned again.

“Good?”

“Very”

Loud,definitive raps interrupted the conversation, Hannibal sighed and lowered the fork,beckoning. “Enter”

Will shuffled closer to the curve of Hannibal's body,letting his arm drape over the back of his shoulders; the other his lap, giving a hidden,but content smirk when Hannibal's own hand slid possessively to his back pocket, addressing his man.

“What is it,Price?”

Jimmy shuffled, clearly uncomfortable.

“Lau has Abigail.”

~~

Silk the colour of burnt wood covered one wall, a series of leaping golden dragons curling and twisting their way around them, down to a few tall tree's that stood upon either side. Dark midnight shag rug giving way to a tall chair of ebony; one that currently bound her and held her taught.

Pins and needles crawled their way beneath her skin, alerting her that she'd completely lost the ability of her hands and feet.

Yet, her captors lack of creativity made her giggle; a soft little thing. Private and solitary.

“How long have you been working for Hannibal Lecter?” Circling his prey, slow, smooth glides of his feet against the ceramic tiles, fingers slipping beneath her chin, tilting. “Or is daddy going to come and rescue you?”

Abigail stared, eyes glassy. “Fuck off,” she slurred, “I'm nobody.”

“Nobody?' He paused, crouching before her; 'Oh sweetheart; you only wish you were nobody. But no matter, soon you'll tell me everything I want to know, won't you?”

She blinked, eyes cloudy, the smell of blood distinct to her nostrils. Against the bonds, she tried yet again to twist, pulling on the steel chains.

“You're hurt.' She declared, matter of fact. “And there's something you didn't take into consideration. Blinking yet again, allowing Regan to see that her eyes were clear. Haze vanishing the same moment she stopped forcing them to water thinking of her dead mother. Shot years ago during some random drive by. 'I've worked up a pretty good tolerance to drugs, fuck face.”

Lau reached for his machete, but Abigail was a shade faster, using her calves and thighs to rock the chair forward, driving her head against Regan's rib cage. Right at the bottom. Taking a deep breath, she rolled herself over, the chair breaking in half beneath her back. Letting out a whimper as the wood splintered, but the metal remained.

“Why you little whore.' Bringing himself back up, fingers dipping beneath his coat to bring out the machete. “It isn't nice to play games with me little girl.”

“Not a little girl” She hissed, 'And this is a game you shouldn't have started playing if you weren't prepared to deal with the consequences!” Flattening herself on her back, kicking bare feet (he'd removed her stiletto's) against his stomach and groin.

Collapsing, Lau sliced out with the machete from his new place on the ground, Abigail gasping as the blade managed to slide it's way through her dark black sweater, the sting sharp and unwanted. 

Regan chuckled, making his way to stand on wobbly feet, starting to advance on her bent form, a hand making it's way to slide through her hair, pulling.

“Remarkable. You're putting up an almost better fight than they did. But you're trapped now,sweetheart”

Hastily, Abigail considered her options. Too her right was a floor to ceiling window, beneath a sprawling garden that beheld a large outdoor swimming pool.

It would do.

“Oh.' Allowing herself to smile. 'I don't know about that.” Taking a deep breath, she wrenched her head back-feeling the hair rip from her scalp as she broke free yet again. Rolling her body, she somersaulted through the window, glass breaking around her as small shards ripped and cut her face with violent precision. Bound limbs giving way to solid gravity as she fell and fell, finally hitting the water with a painful crash.

Ice formed against her open wounds, teeth chattering as hands yanked her from the water, pulling her free to lay on solid cement.

Coughing,water spilt from her lips, leaning into a warm, rough hand.

“Daddy. I..”

“Where is he?” Hannibal interrupted, eyes darting over her various wounds. Abigail sighed, leaning into his hand. 

“Second story. Just look for the broken window.”

Hannibal kissed her temple, “Good girl. Jimmy!' Waiting for Price to make his way to them,gently easing Abigail into his arms. “Take her to the hospital. Will and I are going to finish Lau once and for all. I've a chain that will suit his balls quite nicely.' Maybe after he dipped them in his finest Chardonnay.

Already moving, Will raised his own .75 outwards,firing a single shot to the man at the door, leaping over his body, boots skidding on the ceramic tiles of the front entrance.

“Hannibal!”

“I'm right behind you, Will.” Raising his own gun (a replacement .45 for the now lost 9mm). 'Just keep going.”

Will's feet seemed to be moving faster than his body, a fist from the left side of his body forcing him frontwards-doubled over, curving to stamp on the foot of the one assaulting him. A single ring bursting in his ear, blood scattering a small path across both cheeks and his nose, bending his back in a single curved bow to avoid the body crashing onto him. The barrel of Hannibal's gun smoking faintly.

“For a right hand man' Staring down at Christopher's form. 'He wasn't very handy.”

Graham stepped over the body, charging up the stairs. Barely feeling each onyx step beneath his footing, almost slipping at the final step, forcing his body to a sort of crouch that wobbled on the one side. 

“Really!” Lau laughed from the distance, just to the side of the massive dragon silk Abigail had such a nice view of earlier. “Two of you? That's all you decided to bring?” Will could hear a single note of grit beneath his voice, masking pain. “That is just pathetic, don't you think?”

Like so many things in this stupid little town were. Lau thought to himself. People won over by a single nick to their neck, as though the reminder's of their own mortality was enough to truly terrify them into behaving.

“Two is all we need.” Hannibal noted, raising his gun. 'Or did you plan this little suicide?”

“Suicide. Please. You flatter me so, Lecter. Assuming I'm willing to die for this? For Baltimore?” He snorted, head thrown back, making the messed fringe fall in various patterns about his face. “Perhaps I was wrong,you are something of a comedic!” 

Snakelike, he moved behind the curtain, ducking from the double round shot in equal time at him by both Hannibal and Will's guns, letting out another strained gasp.

“Beautiful! What lovely formation, please. Let me inform the United Army!”

“Give up,Lau!” Will shouted, voice breaking. “You're a little fish in too big of a pond!”

“Fish?” Regan hoisted himself up,supported on the beams melted to the wall. “Baby, I am the pond.”

Will fired, growling when Lau managed to duck, again, the blade of his machete coming to a close against a series off knotted ropes, looped into the same bars that he'd been standing on. Will froze, seeing the vast chandelier coming towards them both at a speed that should have been impossible for lights and electricity.

Stunned, rocked from it by Hannibal's arm wrapping about his upper body, digging into his biceps to thrust him to the side. Over a large onyx table, candles and rocks falling around them as Hannibal's arms came up to cover both their heads, glass and fire exploding in a single wave of sharp pain and rocking vibrations.

“Next time.” Hannibal shouted, pulling against the leather of Will's collar to force him to his feet again. 'You see two hundred pounds of solid glass heading for you,fucking duck! Don't stand there mesmerized!”

“How sweet.” Lau oozed. “Talking about the next time as though you're going to live past this night.” 

“The only one with a marked grave right now is you,Lau.” Hannibal slipped himself from Will, moving to angle the .75 at his head, stopped by a single kick to his wrist. Noting with some smug disgust that it was still the same alligator boot from before.

“Everyone has a marked grave,Lecter.” Lau hissed, “Some just find it sooner than others, right, Will?”

Graham, whom had been crawling his way through the glass particles to find his footing again,found himself grabbed in a single head lock from Lau, the rope of the chandelier wrapped about his neck, unable even to yelp as Regan gave a single,deliberate pull, higher and higher until he was almost dangling from the ceiling.

“Thanks to your pup's collar he won't die from that right away!.” Hearing the strangled gasps Will gave above, the kicking of his feet. “But even that little piece of primal leather can only save him for so long! I pull this rope any harder and he's on his way to meet Jesus!”

Sighing, Lau kicked at the glass, leg smarting with each new move, aware of the blood coursing a small path down the curve of his calf.

“And.” Bringing the blade of the machete to Hannibal's head. 'I liked this suit.”

“Well.” Hannibal lunged, rolling himself to his back to bring the gun back up, aiming for Lau's head. “Fuck you.”

“Sorry, but we can't have that.' Swinging the blade outwards and disarming Hannibal, smirking as the gun went flying past his head. 

“And they say that guns are more effective than swords.” Another tsk. “Hardly. A gun does the work for you, a sword takes power. Precision. Deliberate effect.”

Lau, to Will's sudden advantage, really liked the sound of his own voice, apparent in that the man had clearly never seen enough decent movies. Kicking his legs, he curled them so that he was almost sitting cross-legged in the air, trying to garner some balance beyond the spots dancing their way across his eyes, the tightness in his now compressed lungs as his airways.

Yet, his hands were free. Even devoid of most sensation,they were free. Watching Lau encroach upon Hannibal's bent form was the most motivation he needed,wincing as he swung himself towards the wall, shirt tearing slightly from the strain of his fumbling, pulling the gun free.

“Hey!” Will attempted to shout,though it came out as more of a wheeze. “Why don't you.” Gasping. 'Look at me, baby?”

Distracted, Lau turned, pupils bleeding over to landscape the entirety of his eyes as a single shot from Will's wobbled wrist struck the center of his chest, stumbling backwards, hand slackening against the hilt of his beloved machete. Enough so that Hannibal could reach for it and swing, slick fingers gripping the handle.

Slippery from sweat and blood, the grip slipped, righted only when Hannibal grabbed for it double-handed and swung again, cutting deep across Lau's chest from side to side, a smile of ribs and lungs.

Sputtering, Lau fell to his knees, before rolling uselessly to the side, teeth going from white to pink as his lungs bled out internally. Working up the oesophagus. Fingers reaching out pliantly to slip against Hannibal's leather coated calf,gripping.

“Come..now.” Clogged breath making the words murky. 'Finish me..like a man.”

Silent, Hannibal kicked away the hand, crushing the fingers beneath his own sole, angling the sword with the blade facing his direction, just at the bottom of Lau's throat, shoving the blade as far in as he could before he hit flooring, tugging down and down, splitting his body in two.

Groaning, Will watched the two pieces of man take a side of the floor, panting slowly when Hannibal stepped through the path to get at the ropes, cutting him free.

Will landed with a gasp on both knees, hands out and forcing his body on all fours, coughing in short, deep gasps. Soothed by Hannibal's hands upon his back. Disregarding the sticky path made by the blood and tissue.

Brought gently into arms that were always stronger than he'd ever thought, cradled against a chest that took all his demons and swallowed them whole, soothing and sating them in a comfort blanket.

In that, Will finally allowed his eyes to close.

~~~

“I want to go home.”

“They're checking you for hypothermia. Two days, then you can go home.”

Abigail huffed, rustling the blankets beneath her bandaged fingers. “Please. Like these doctors can do anything a decent snort can't.”

“One day then.”

“Never.”

Hannibal just smiled, kissing the top of her forehead, appreciating the way her eyes slitted and crossed at him. Disappearing completely when Will appropriated the same gesture.

“We'll see you tomorrow.”

Abigail snorted, leaning back against her pillows, losing the battle with how tired the IV of medication was making her. “Yeah yeah.” Fingers closing and opening as she waved goodbye to them.

Arm tight about Will's waist, Hannibal guided him from the room,taking him down the hall.

“Where are we going?” Will asked, feeling both simultaneously sleepy and spun in one go. 

“There is but one more pilgrimage we must make.” Though Graham quickly saw what that was too be when they arrived outside a single door, the sign informing him that it was the maternity ward.

Glancing through the window, Will saw the sleeping form of Emily Lau, a single infant cradled against her chest. Swaddled in the softest pink blankets. Dark black patch swathing her right eye.

“Can we..?”

Hannibal shook his head, Will thought he could feel the sad resignation there. 

“No. It is safer for her that we do not.” Guiding Will away from the window. 'Come. Time spent here is time spent at risk.”

~~~

“Will.”

“Stop it.' Will groaned, hands shaking as they shoved against Hannibal's cumbersome belt. Teeth clacking in annoyance. His blood seemed to be throbbing beneath the tight cell structure of his skin, Graham could fancy that he felt it moving. Deep red lines cut curved, viscous pathways in his neck. Just above the collar.

He was on fire, he couldn't breathe.

“You're tired.”

“Don't tell me what I am and what I'm not.” Will all but whined, finally freeing Hannibal from the cumbersome confines, clothed fingers stroking the flesh roughly. “Daddy,please.' Careless as to the true desperation to his tone.

Hannibal growled, hips arching and seeking, reservations. Weak as they had been, tossed to the wind of the heavy air surrounding them. “How?”

“You know how.” Will panted, slipping to shaky knees, dragging Hannibal down with him, hands everywhere all at once. Hot and rapid. “With..' He stopped, eyes begging.

Hannibal understood, bringing Will back to his arms only long enough to get him up and on the couch, slipping the already loose jeans from Graham's thin hips, over his ankles and cast aside. Settling himself comfortably on the ground, slipping both of his legs about his shoulders, fingers rubbing the flesh to weakness as he moved further and further. Past the hard,arching flesh of Will's cock and balls, straight for the knotted entrance. Tongue moving to greet it.

Moaning, Will thrust himself downwards, locking his legs about Hannibal's head to hold him in place, head thrown back against the curve of the long brown couch. Eyes slipping closed when Hannibal's tongue finally worked the flesh free,loose and open, letting out a short,cut off cry as it entered,sought and found.

Will tasted like sweat and desperation. Heady, needing to be own and stubborn enough to hold himself above the rest. Dangerous in the most unassuming of ways. It was a treat to drink and lick forth. To have held on the tip of his tongue and consumed.

Some delicacies were worth all the effort. Probing his tongue further, starting a slow thrusting motion that Will met eagerly,willingly. Rocking his hips down against Hannibal's face. Squirming more and more until Hannibal could barely keep him still.

“Please.” Groaned out with the kind of weakness that only came from the bodies most primal vices being toyed with. 'Hannibal,Please.”

“Shh baby.' Pulling himself free. “Hush. Daddies coming.”

Will's eyes, glassy, widened in pleased recognition, allowing his body to glide from the couch and spread out against the floor, legs open in lax invitation while Hannibal withdrew the .45 from Will's removed holster, fumbling around beneath the couch cushions until he found the lube.

When it came, Will had to curl his fingers against the rug,noting that they almost made the deep black brighter, lighter. Cold slickness filling him with a stretch that hurt more than he liked.

He whined, attempting to back away, Hannibal's hand coming to work through his curls, soothe there. 

“That's it. That's it baby. That's my boy.”

The words somehow did the job, Will let his hips slip, slide, until he felt the trigger guard solid and hard against his entrance. Feeling his balls jump around the metal, spurned by the cold. 

Slowly, Hannibal dragged the solid barrel out, nearly all the way, until thrusting it back in with a single move. Straight through.

Graham's gasp was loud even in his own ears. Until, on the second thrust, he realized it wasn't a gasp at all, but a shout. A keen, raising from the bottom of his lungs and finding a home somewhere near the ceiling. Hanging there to remind him of how completely,utterly owned he was.

Lecter was moving before he knew it, before he realized that there was suddenly flesh against his lips, knees boxing his ears. A gift he was all to eager to take, throat relaxing on pure instinct and pleasure as he let Hannibal find a home there. Deep,and solid. Lips coming to a close only when he could feel wiry hair against his own mouth and nose.

No sooner did they both find their footing did the thrusting begin anew, filling Will's so completely, tears formed at the corner of his eyes. Knees bending to keep up the rhythm against the harsh, unforgiving planes of the gun. Mouth and tongue loving up against the flesh of the throbbing life Hannibal delivered to him with each rock down of his hips.

Before he was ready, Will felt the solid barrel strike and rub where he needed it most, and there was only a few more glides of that before his entire body went taught, pulled, before relaxing as he came in a single long stream against his own stomach and Hannibal's face, painting his cheeks,nose and chin with an ownership of his own.

Placing a single nip to Will's relaxing sac, Hannibal rolled himself back up, bracing his hands on the floor at either side of Will's chest and waist, all but bouncing on his face before there was a single snap down, moaning softly when Graham held him in place at the back of his throat and coaxed his own release from him, spilling deep and singularly.

Later, when some form of clarity came back to him, Will found himself curled up into Hannibal's chest. Mindless of the stickiness of their clothes, sated,pliant. Exactly where he belonged.

~~~

Casey Higgins looped her rail thin body around the pole,sliding down the long expanse of slick metal with an expert flip of the hair, calves gripping to the bottom as her body swung forward, head of long burgundy hair and small,compressed shoulders falling back to Hannibal's lap, giving up a small smirk of acid white teeth and magenta lipstick.

New,a good dancer. Pleasing to the eyes in that artificial way that spoke of a plastic personality, more so than the tight spandex of the glittery teal bra.

Around the bar, silence seemed to descend-even over the rough edges of blared pop music designed to keep the dancers going, baited breath held in a saran wrap cling about the infrastructure.

Casey grinned, all teeth, and rolled herself over, back end sliding up the pole as he hands worked a fine path down the confines of Hannibal's unmoving thighs, kept so by the black jeans. Rearing up,she let the curtain of her hair toss it's way down her shoulders, acrylic magenta nails raking down the man's side, speech drowned out from shock and pop music.

As Casey moved to bring her head back up, round lips parted in obvious suggestion, eyes widening as the loud click of a gun going off exploded and reverberated throughout the club, heavy lines of bright sanguine reflecting off the stage. Will's smoking barrel still visible over Hannibal's shoulder.

Straight through the mouth. Will flicked the safety,dropping the warmed metal to Hannibal's lap, giving him a wide eyed glassed over stare.

"She was stupid." He choked.

Hannibal smirked, pleased, slipping rough fingers beneath Will's collar, bringing him down for the meeting of his lips, hot and toxic. Fingers flexing about the rounded scars that hung just above the leather.

"She was."

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! If I happen to have any Chinese readers and I've been grossly insulting,please deliver unto me the appropriate punishment. I won't be mad,promise.
> 
> Also,yes. Anne Rice. I lived and breathed Anne Rice in my teen years. That comment is out of pure love and adoration; I assure you all.
> 
> And yes, _Nigel's_ is a shout out to _Charlie Countryman._ I have my reasons. No, I don't. I'm just lame like that.
> 
> My depictions of heroin use are probably not so accurate. I found that research wasn't all that helpful.
> 
> I also realize that there is a _lot_ going on here. Hopefully it's not _too_ overcrowded.


End file.
